Many Tales to Tell
by Speeder9319
Summary: Everyone has a story to tell, and theirs are phenomenal. (Freeverse for each member of the Garde)
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, Lorien Legacies fandom, nice to meet ya!

Is anyone else as excited for the Fall of Five as me?

So, in my unbearable anticipation and impatience, I'm writing this to occupy myself.

There'll be ten chapters one for each Garde but let me know if you'd like me write a freeverse for the Cépans, too.

So, obviously I'm starting with number One. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies, or anything else for that matter!

Ideally Number One would be the **strongest, **right?

The _smartest._

The hardest to b/r/e/a/k.

The most **_powerful_**

Because you'd be the first to go

(the first to die)

And that would set everything in (m)(o)(t)(i)(o)(n)

If you don't die,

No other Garde would, either.

The weight of your world is on your shoulders, and you're not

ATLAS

And the weight could break you at any moment.

You're **NOT**

{the strongest}

{the smartest}

{the most powerful}

And maybe you'd be _easy _to break.

{Of course it would be easy,

You're outnumbered ten thousand to One

A blast of a canon

A snap of bone

A knife in the stomach

It would all be over

So very, very easily}

You're not weak.

You're not dumb.

You're just... _lacking_.

But maybe _that's _the /_point_\

Maybe

You're the most e-x-p-e-n-d-a-b-l-e

You're the one they'll miss the _least._

Maybe you're just a s_t_e_p_p_i_n_g s_t_o_n_e for the others.

And that hurts, too.

You're not ATLAS, but you're better than _that_.

You're the first defence

The most important one

The first to go, the one with the most

_Responsibility._

But you're the girl who can't

/fly\

Or *disappear*

Or start an i!n!f!e!r!n!o!

You can just

See in the **dark**

And hear from _mi-i-iles_ away

And talk to animals.

And what help would that do?

You're not a _fighter_.

You're _defence, _not **offence**

And terrified.

Can't forget that, can you?

You're petrified

That you'll

_Mess up_

{like always}

And everything will fall to ashes because of **you**.

(But _no pressure_, or anything)


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya!

Thank you so much for your reviews, they really made me smile. Keep 'em coming, teehee!

Anyhoo, Chapter two, and Number two.

Read review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies.

All you have is hope, Number Two.

(Well, not _all, _but _mostly_)

You have powers, sure, some pretty **great** ones

But _so have they._

You have nothing they don't

But **_they_**have things **_you_**don't

An army with a limitless supply of weapons

{And that's just for starters}

But you have **hope**

[Yeah, hope that Number One's legacies include immortality]

All you can hope is that you stay

[hidden]

Stay

S.a.f.e

And stay

Out. Of. Trouble.

But all the **hope**in the world

Can't stop an army.

[Neither can your powers

** Even though**

You can d!e!f!y g!r!a!v!i!t!y

And see in the **_dark_**

And control the ElEMENTS

You're just one person

And they're a [**trained** _army_]

You hope that you are never found.

You like your life

You have friends

Friends you put in danger every day

{But you try not to think about that}

You hate it when you have to move

And you have to move all- the- time

(Your Cépan is p.a.r.a.n.o.i.d

She doesn't believe in

Hope

Or Luck

She believes in

[facts]

And f1g2u3r4e5s)

You _know _that you can't beat them with

_Brains _

Or **brawn**

Or power

But you've made it this far, so why can't you make it to The Happily Ever After

(Isn't that one of the prettiest of lies?)

But your life isn't a _F_a_i_r_y_ T_a_l_e_

You aren't a princess or a

Damsel in Distress

You're not the v.i.l.l.i.a.n, either

But you're a small, weak girl

Who's the prey

In a game with ve-e-ery high stakes

(All or nothing)

{Life or death}

So

_Cross your fingers_

Say a prayer

**And hope **

**That you'll live.**

(Because hope is all you _have, _really)


	3. Chapter 3

Heya, Lorien Legacies fandom! I'm baaaack! Sorry for not updating for ages, but I had a little trouble with my wifi... as in, I had none. I may not be a computer expert, but I know that that's not good if one wishes to go on the internet. And also, here in Ireland, we've had six consecutive days of over 20 degrees Celsius weather, which NEVER EVER EVER happens, so I had to soak up all the vitamin D I could because it could LITERALLY BE MY ONLY CHANCE TO GET A TAN THAT'S NOT OUT OF A BOTTLE! So that is why I haven't updated and it just occurred to me that you never asked... and probably don't care... never mind...

So Number 3!

I hope you enjoy this, it was my favourite to write out of all of them so far. In my head, 3 is sort of an OCD genius guy... don't ask me why I think that, even _I _don't know why...

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies...

Three

(Trois)

(Drei)

(Tres)

Prime number

Roman numeral III

First uneven prime number

The only prime triangular number

You really are _clever, _aren't you, Three?

So witty

Really **brilliant**

A genius in every sense of the word

(Genius: noun, a person with exceptional ability, especially of a highly original kind

Well, if you're anything,

You're _original_)

(génie)

(Genie)

(genio)

Smart enough to cheat DEATH?

Maybe

(But then again, maybe not)

You've worked out the _probability _of you dying at the hands of a Mog

The numbers making your head _swim_

{{You can go for **_days _**without sleep

just th-th-thinking}}

In that

obsessive 

**compulsive **

way of yours

[You're a poster child for OCD]

You're no **s**o**l**d**i**e**r**

**{At _least not _a** physical _fighter_}

**[You **can** win **any** fight **using** your **wit**] **

{_Brainy_}

Not

[**Brawny**]

Honestly, you just use your control over the _elements _

To study geology

{And your invisibility}

To get out of gym

The elders evidently weren't very _choosy_about who they picked to go to Earth

{Even [you] wouldn't have chosen [you]}

Because they want a

Front line soldier

Not

the Lab-tech.

(And face the facts, Three

You're the latter)


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya again! How are you all? *crickets chirp* Well ok then, on with the chapter I guess!

I hope you enjoy what I decided to do with number 4 as seen as we know about him and all... And I apologise for all the angst... Anyway I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review, they're like sunshine on the returned gloomy Irish weather. . sigh, it's all overcast again :( We got exactly 7 days of sunshine, which is pretty much a record. Get it together, Ireland!

Anyhoo, reaad review and enjoy!

You're a _golden_ boy, aren't you, Johmmy?

So sh-sh-shiny

(Tweny four carats, that's you)

With the perfect _ golden _smile

and the perfect _golden _girlfriend

and the perfect _ golden _father

(such a good, kind man

raising his son singlehandedly, bless him)

Solid gold, Johnny?

You're _golden_ alright

(on the surface)

Let's take a deeper look, shall we?

Well, _gosh, _Johnny, that smile looks

_Nervous_

**Fake**

Scared?

(Nah, you're not scared

_Terrified _is more like it

{{But _shh _don't tell!}})

And, _oh_, Johnny, that girlfriend's

_Disloyal_

**Untrustworthy**

Cheating

(Not that you're much better, Johnny boy

You cheated, too

{just in a different way})

And, poor, poor Johnny

Daddy's gone, isn't he?

And he's not coming back.

You're scared, aren't you?

People can see under your _golden _shine

(Rumour has it, it ain't _real_ gold)

And you're not _who you used to be_

(You're hollow

E_m_p_t_y in the middle)

You don't even _know _who you used to be

There was so much **deceit** and

so many lies 

{So many lies you can't even keep track, Johnny

[not even your real name, is it?]}

And poor, poor Johnny

_as if _all of the above_ wasn't _enough

You're on the run

A wanted fugitive

(Not so shiny any more, are you?

Tarnished and dull now, aren't you?)

Oh, darling, John, things are going from bad to worse, aren't they?

Because before you know it

_youleavesixandgofightwithyourfriend_

_andyourfriend'sgoneandyou'realone_

_andninewon'tletyoufindhim_

_andsixismissing_

_andyoufoundSarah_

_andSetrakusRaistryingtokillyou_

And Johnny Johnny Johnny maybe it was your _own fault_

You were so sh-sh-shiny

so _golden_

That you never thought you'd melt.

(But someone just turned up the heat)

And you wish you were never _golden _in the first place.

Cos your shine is what _lured them in_

and if you were _normal_

Well, this wouldn't have happened, would it, Johnny?

You're just an old, broken, tin soldier 

(But maybe it's better that way)


End file.
